Battle Scars- One Shot
by TheHeroicPrincess
Summary: One Shot on the song battle scars. Rated K because I'm a nice person.


**Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfiction here. Bold is me, Italics and underlined is the song and normal is the content. I don't own PJO Or HOO, or the song Battle Scars. Please Review. I'll revert back for sure.**

 _This is an anthem to the homesick_

 _For the beaten_

 _The lost, the broke, the defeated_

 _A song for the heartsick_

 _For the standby's_

 _Living life in the shadow of a goodbye_

Annabeth Chase, for the first time in all the 16 years of her life was afraid and homesick. She wanted to quit this, being a demigod. She just wanted to run back to Camp- Half- Blood and be back with the Athena kids in Cabin 6. She wanted to smell the scent of her books and indulge in Camp Activities. She wanted to go on cute little dates with Percy and be happy, like a normal person. But Tartarus had ruined any hopes of that happiness. She ecstatic that Percy was still there with her and she hadn't lost him to Tartarus, but she knew, after Tartarus, after Bob and Damasen's deaths', they'd never be the same.

 _Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_

 _We play make believe_

 _We were young and had time on our side_

 _You're stuck on the ground_

 _Got lost, can't be found_

 _Just remember that you're still alive_

Percy Jackson leaned in the railing of the deck on Argo II. Everything had changed. He wasn't the same anymore and neither was Annabeth. Panic attacks and dreams plagued his sleep. All the members on the Argo II sent him pitiful glances as he would walk by. he absolutely hated those glances. They made him feel weak and not like one of the Heroes of Olympus. Looking at the horizon, he began to remember and reminisce, about the good old days, when he saved Blackjack and they learned to fly together, his first quest with Annabeth, the time they had, how young and innocent they were. Now, he's broken and stuck with this quest, feeling lost. But he remembered one thing. I'm still alive, and so is everyone else at the moment. It brought a smile to his face, although it was just a small, pained one.

 _I'll carry you home._

 _No, you're not alone._

 _Keep marching on,_

 _This is worth fighting for,_

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

Just thinking about Annabeth made Percy feel a bit over-protective. Ok, not just a bit, way more than just a bit. He made an oath on River Styx. No matter what happened, he would be there for Annabeth, to carry her back home and to be her support system. He loved with all his heart and he would absolutely anything and everything to make sure she was safe and happy. He made sure she knew she wasn't alone in this fight and he was there with her every step of the way, and she should keep marching on. They were fighting for peace and safety for and between both the camps and to maintain the harmony between both worlds. And it was worth it. Also, they've all got battle scars.

 _You've had enough,_

 _But just don't give up._

 _Stick to your guns,_

 _You are worth fighting for._

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _Keep marching on._

Annabeth knew Percy had enough. So had she, so had everyone, but Percy's life was the most terrible. He was troubled, had no father figure and was sort of abused. Heck, he even fell to Tartarus for her. That made her feel guilty, but she thanked the gods everyday for his heart that made him fall with and for her. But, he didn't give up and for him, she wouldn't either. They would stick together, using their strategies and strength in the battle currently approaching rapidly. He was so worth everything that happened and she would do it all again in a heartbeat. Just to see that goofy grin of his again. Cause they all had battle scars, and they weren't gonna give up. They would March to their deaths if required, but they weren't going down without a fight. And they'd keep marching on.

 _This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,_

 _The young, the innocent, and righteous._

 _We've got a little room to grow._

 _Better days are near,_

 _Hope is so much stronger than fear._

This war was dedicated to helping the camps, his homes survive and provide a home for the others like him. Because they were soldiers; fighters in this never ending war. Because there were young and innocent ones back at home, they were righteous.

They'd got a little time left to grow before they officially headed to their inevitable deaths.

If they won this war,(50% chances on that), there would be better days, his future with Annabeth in Camp Jupiter and the truce, maybe they could have monthly gatherings and gods! The possibilities were endless. Because hope was so much stronger than fear.

 _So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall._

Tartarus

 _We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all._

Percy and Annabeth, together in Camp Jupiter, with a future and they're actually happy, in love and care - free.

 _You can light up the dark,_

Annabeth is life-line, the fire on his candle, and as soon as the flame's gone. Whoosh. He's dead.

 _There's a fire in your heart,_

There's a fire of determination in his heart, because he was still going strong and he wasn't gonna give into Gaea, the old hag.

 _Burning brighter than ever before._

And right now, the team was most determined. Because otherwise they'd be dead. And there would be no more humanity.

 _On and on, like we're living on a broken record._

Aftermath of Tartarus made them broken records.

 _Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker._

Right now, they were contemplating of they should give in to Gaea and end this miserable life of theirs. After all they were just pawns to the gods.

 _Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,_

If they waited, trying to stop the inevitable, Argo 2 would drown, killing them anyway. And Percy would give in to the waters.

 _Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"_

Why... We are gonna die anyway. So why do we try?

 _They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief._

Life is not a waste. If it was, we wouldn't be doing this. Idiots who believed that sure did lack belief.

 _They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet._

We gotta help ourselves. Ain't no luck gonna help us.

 _Left, right, left, right,_

We're just pawns, soldiers in this war.

 _Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat._

Rapidly moving towards the end of the world.

 _This could be the last chance you have to fly._

This could be the last time they saw each other as real people.

 _Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?_

No. Heck No.

 _Man, you had it all when you were just a kid._

He remembered their first quest. How young they were, how clueless. How much had changed now.

 _Do you even remember who you were back then?_

Like it was yesterday.

 _What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?_

All I want is my friends and family to be safe. If I survive this war I would be much stronger than before and much more experienced than before.

 _What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?_

My life. If it ensures the safety of my friends and family, I am willing to give up my life. We're waiting for salvation.

 _Don't stop, march on._

 _I'll carry you home._

 _No, you're not alone._

 _Keep marching on,_

 _This is worth fighting for,_

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _You've had enough,_

 _But just don't give up._

 _Stick to your guns,_

 _You are worth fighting for._

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _Keep marching on._

Constantly, humming to the tune of the song, their thoughts while listening to the song. How much they related. Annabeth almost laughed at the irony and Percy just replayed the song slowly falling asleep the lyrics, Annabeth tucked in his arms, snoring softly on his chest.

 **Hi!!! I hope you enjoyed. Please RR!**

 **Love you guys...**


End file.
